Como salvar una vida (Manual para Caníbales) TRADUCCIÓN
by Lady.Evangeline.Evans
Summary: Hay un hombre mirando a Will, quien ha sido claramente distraído de - Oh. Lanzar miembros en el río. Miembros humanos. Encantador, piensa sarcásticamente. Entonces lo piensa de nuevo porque en realidad es un poco encantador. El hombre parece confiado. A gusto con lo que es. Es un poco sexy, también


A translation of How To Save A Life (The Cannibal-Friendly Handbook) by Kittendiamore.

 _Hay un hombre mirando a Will, quien ha sido claramente distraído de - Oh. Lanzar miembros en el río. Miembros humanos. Encantador, piensa sarcásticamente. Entonces lo piensa de nuevo porque en realidad es un poco encantador. El hombre parece confiado. A gusto con lo que es. Es un poco sexy, también_

 _O: Will intenta saltar desde un puente pero acaba ofreciéndose a sí mismo a un asesino en serie caníbal… lo de siempre_

NdA: "Además: Matar es malo. También lo es el canibalismo. No lo hagas.

¡Yey! Por fin estoy de vuelta con otra traducción. Esta vez es un Hannigram bastante divertido. Sé que hay mención de suicidio, pero esto es Hannibal: los temas más difíciles se tratan con elegancia y chistes malos.  
He intentado mantener el tono del original, pero no sé si lo he conseguido... ¡Espero que disfrutéis de la historia!

* * *

Es extraño (o tal vez no, ya no está realmente seguro de lo que es y no es socialmente aceptable), pero Will casi esperaba que en el segundo en el que lanzara un pie precariamente sobre la barandilla sería golpeado con un momento de claridad. Que su cerebro de repente se diera cuenta de que sí, esto es lo que tiene que hacer, sin duda. En su lugar, su mente conjura una imagen de sangre deslizándose suavemente río abajo. Por supuesto, por la noche está demasiado oscuro para que pueda ser capaz de ver realmente la sangre, pero el pensamiento es reconfortante.

 _No debería ser reconfortante_ , se recuerda bruscamente. Pero bueno, va a morir pronto de todos modos, ¿por qué no entrar en su mente una última vez? No es como si tuviera alguna oportunidad de actuar acorde cuando se está convirtiendo en una parte del río. Cierra sus ojos e imagina una víctima. Una pelirroja. El asesino sobre el que había leído en el periódico de hoy se había centrado exclusivamente en las pelirrojas. _Su rostro está oscurecido por su pelo desordenado y sus manos están atadas a su espalda. Está tratando de resistirse a él..._

...hay un chapoteo... _No. No hay agua aquí. Está en un pequeño edificio de apartamentos. Hay música. Empuja a la mujer hacia adelante y ella cae como un saco de rocas. Tiene un fuerte instinto de supervivencia, trata desesperadamente de alejar su cuerpo de él, pero él sólo tiene que agarrar sus piernas y tirar y ella es..._ hay otro chapoteo... _en astas, el altar final para que su cuerpo sea honrado. Él toma su..._ chapoteo... _brazo e inserta una intravenosa. No está muerta, pero ella nunca va a ser..._ chapoteo... _ángeles para vigilarlo mientras él…_ chapoteo… _abre la garganta para revelar las cuerdas_ …

—Maldita sea —maldice Will abriendo los ojos y golpeando su mano contra la barandilla en muestra de frustración antes de darse cuenta de que puño más metal equivale a jodidamente ay. En verdad está temblando cuando se da cuenta de que había algo perturbando el agua lo que estaba interrumpiendo su fantas- _imaginación_. No está completamente seguro de quién es gracias a su cerebro escabulléndose a través de todos los últimos asesinos sobre los que había leído. Ésa sería la última vez que leería Tattle antes de acostarse. Entonces se ríe, porque esta es la última vez que hará _algo_.

Agarrando su mano palpitante, lentamente vuelve en sí mismo lo suficiente (pero no lo suficiente porque los impulsos siguen ahí) para mirar hacia abajo al lecho del río. Donde hay un hombre que lo mira. Quien ha sido claramente distraído de... Oh. Lanzar miembros en el río. Miembros humanos. Encantador, piensa sarcásticamente. Entonces lo piensa de nuevo porque en realidad es un poco encantador. El hombre parece confiado. A gusto con lo que es. Es un poco sexy, también. Al menos por lo que Will puede distinguir. Ni siquiera es consciente de lo que está haciendo hasta que se da cuenta de que acaba de saludar a un hombre tirando un cadáver. Es un poco más alarmante cuando el hombre lanza el último par de piezas en el agua y luego se dirige a la apertura del puente.

Por un momento entra en pánico y considera saltar al agua antes de que el hombre llegue a él. Luego se da cuenta de que el peor de los casos es que este tipo lo mate, lo que en realidad sería muy conveniente para Will, por lo que simplemente espera pacientemente sentado en el barandal. Mira por debajo de él y considera si debería lanzar sus zapatos antes de que saltar. Simplemente parece innecesario usar zapatos cuando estás a punto de suicidarte. Nunca le gustaron los zapatos, de todos modos. Demasiado constrictivos. Patea el zapato izquierdo y sonríe cuando salpica. El sonido es débil en comparación con el de los trozos de ser humano tirados dentro. Su cuerpo será aún más ruidoso cuando caiga.

Una garganta se aclara y Will salta ligeramente, sorprendido por la interrupción de sus pensamientos. Mira a la izquierda y oh, es sólo el asesino en serie. Algo sin importancia.

—Bonita noche para cuerpos —dice, amablemente. Se toma un momento para apreciar el traje del otro hombre. Parece caro. Will admira un poco al hombre por hacer lo que estaba haciendo en un traje. Como si fuera sólo un recado que uno termina en el camino a casa del trabajo.

—Aparentemente —dice el hombre, su voz transmitiendo las bajas vibraciones de un acento. Europeo, piensa Will. También tiene la ventaja de ser injustamente sexy—. ¿Acostumbra a sentarse en el borde de los puentes?

Suena alarmantemente como Alana cuando le dice que está bien seguir diciendo no a Crawford.

—Oh, Dios. Eres un psiquiatra.

El hombre parece tranquilo, pero Will imagina que ha sido tomado por sorpresa, muy adentro.

—¿Nos conocemos? —pregunta.

—No hasta ahora. Soy Will Graham y haré mi primer ̶y con suerte último ̶ intento de suicidio esta noche. Manténgase atento para ver cómo sale todo.

El contraste del silencio del hombre con la no-totalmente-histeria de Will sólo lo hace sentirse más inestable. Lo que realmente, en un mundo justo, el tipo que mata gente debería estar más desquiciado que el tipo que sólo piensa en ello. No sabe qué le induce a seguir hablando cuando le pregunta:

—¿Entonces, eres un asesino en serie? ¿Qué tal te funciona?

—¿Qué le hace pensar que este no es mi primero? —pregunta y sí, totalmente un psiquiatra. Sólo los psiquiatras han dominado la habilidad de responder a una pregunta con una pregunta. Probablemente es un secreto pasado entre ellos.

—Estás demasiado tranquilo —responde Will—. Incluso con un testigo sigues tranquilo.

—¿Has matado antes, Will? —pregunta el hombre.

—Sólo en mis sueños —responde Will. No tiene sentido mentir ahora. Patea el otro zapato y mira el agua acogerlo.

—¿Es por eso que piensas suicidarte?

—Es un poco tarde para un psicoanálisis, Doctor.

Espontáneamente, un pensamiento se levanta en la mente de Will. Se pregunta cómo sería ser capaz de empatizar con el asesino mientras mata a alguien... mientras lo mata a él. Siempre hay una especie de disociación de todos los asesinos con los que está empatizando. Nunca ha sido cara a cara, en el momento. Sobras, piensa.

—Hannibal —el hombre lo corrige.

Tuteándose con un asesino en serie. Cuán orgulloso estaría su padre. El sol está completamente ausente ahora, se da cuenta Will. Alana estará encontrando su nota pronto. No era una nota de suicidio, sino un simple mensaje: _Salgo de la ciudad. ¿Alimenta a los perros por mí?_ Todavía se preocupará, sin embargo. Ella sabe que odia ir al trabajo, y mucho menos salir de la ciudad.

—¿Te gustaría matarme, Hannibal? —Las palabras le suenan lejanas a Will, como si no fuera él el que las dijera. Piensa que no lo está preguntando... lo está ofreciendo.

Hannibal hace una pausa y luego, cortésmente, decide mencionar,

—También soy un caníbal.

Eso es suficiente para que Will lo mire. Obtienen una breve chispa de contacto visual antes de que Will mire a otro lado.

—Ah, supongo que lo eres —se da cuenta. Entonces—: Probablemente deberías evitar mi hígado. Soy bastante aficionado al whisky.

Hannibal sonríe curiosamente, como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que Will es (ya son dos) y le ofrece a Will su mano.

Él la acepta.

HW

—Bonito coche —comenta Will mientras se deshace su cinturón de seguridad, un acto absurdo considerando que se ofreció para ser asesinado y comido, y sale del vehículo.

—¿Estás bien informado en coches? —pregunta Hannibal.

—Sólo lo suficiente para decir que este era caro —dice Will—. Soy más de motores de barcos.

Hannibal asiente con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, pero permanece en silencio. Es un silencio cómodo, por extraño que parezca. La casa de Hannibal es incluso más lujosa de lo que el costoso traje y el coche lo llevaron a creer que sería. Will se siente un poco incómodo entrando en el lugar sin zapatos, aunque razona que la comida difícilmente tiene un código de vestimenta.

Hannibal lo lleva a su cocina ̶que parece demasiado limpia para la recolección de órganos, no quiere saber cuánto gasta Hannibal en productos de limpieza ̶ y enciende las luces antes de ofrecerle a Will un asiento en la isla.

—Cocinas tu carne, ¿verdad? —Will pregunta y Hannibal le dirige una mirada muy poco impresionada.

—Soy civilizado, Will —contesta.

Will se encoge de hombros. En la iluminada sala es difícil creer que hace apenas una hora Will se preparaba para saltar de un puente. Todavía quiere morir... bueno, eso no es correcto, todavía piensa que lo mejor es que muera... pero de esta manera parece mejor. Hay algo bueno en la idea de ser reutilizado, como si devolviera algo en la muerte. O tal vez es el Verdugo de Minnesota hablando. Hay tantos puntos de vista que veces es difícil decir cuál es el suyo. Se pregunta brevemente cómo las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si hubiera dicho que sí a Jack. Tal vez ayudar a atrapar a los asesinos habría hecho su brújula moral un poco más clara. Tal vez las cosas hubieran ido exactamente iguales, sólo que él habría estado presenciando los crímenes de sus escenas en vez de a través de las páginas del Tattler.

Miró a Hannibal ojear lo que estaba seguro eran un montón de recetas.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Hannibal para lo suficiente para darle una mirada de consideración.

—Algo especial —dice en respuesta.

Will se encoge de hombros.

—No todos los días alguien se ofrece al Destripador de Chesapeake, supongo.

Hannibal le da una mirada indescifrable.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy el Destripador?

—¿Por qué comes gente? —replica Will.

Hannibal coge una de las tarjetas y se la entrega a Will.

Will lee. O intenta hacerlo. La receta está en francés o algo así, se da cuenta.

—¿Suena aceptable? —pregunta Hannibal.

—No voy a ser yo el que se lo coma —responde Will.

Hannibal parece aceptar eso y comienza a sacar cosas de armarios y cajones.

—No es frecuente que pueda discutir mis preferencias en comida con alguien —dice.

—O nunca —corrige Will y el otro hombre asiente con la cabeza—. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—¿Cuál era esa pregunta?

—¿Por qué comes gente?

Hannibal paró de sacar los ingredientes de la nevera y se acercó a Will, desde el otro lado de la encimera.

—¿Qué razón piensas que hay para tal cosa?

Will va a responder automáticamente con algo moralista, 'No hay una buena razón', considera que se supone que debe pensar. Pero él siente curiosidad por la razón real, por lo que por primera vez en no sabe cuánto tiempo, Will se permite hacer contacto visual. Para mirar.

—Todo para trauma de la infancia —dice Will.

Hannibal lo observa durante un rato muy largo, luego se vuelve y se dirige hacia la nevera.

—Has estado contándome cosas sobre mí toda la noche, Will.

Will se encoge de hombros.

—Tú tienes canibalismo, yo tengo empatía. Es lo mío.

El otro hombre se vuelve para enfrentarlo.

—¿Lo tuyo?

Will asiente, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y susurrar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Hannibal lo oiga:

— _Te veo_ —Va a morir pronto, puede ser todo lo espeluznante que quiera.

Hay un latido.

—¿ _Ves_ todo el mundo?

—Podría si quisiera —dice—. Si miro lo suficientemente cerca.

—¿Qué tan cerca es suficientemente cerca? —pregunta Hannibal.

—Demasiado cerca.

Hannibal saca algunas verduras más de la nevera antes de agarrar una tabla de cortar y un cuchillo muy afilado y ponerse a trabajar. Will está a punto de aceptar que pasará el resto de su vida en silencio cuando Hannibal habla.

—El invierno era frío y la comida escaseaba —dice—, y Mischa y yo ya no teníamos padres. Ella apenas tenía edad para hablar —cuando Hannibal dice el nombre de la chica, el sonido está lleno de emoción. Will puede sentir el poderoso empujón de amor ira temor arrepentimiento dolor tan fuertes que se queda sin aliento—. Todo lo que los hombres trataron de rebuscar no era comestible —continúa, saltándose partes de la historia que Will llena en su mente—. Tenía neumonía, dijeron. Moriría de todos modos.

—¿Están todos muertos ahora? —pregunta Will, apretando los dientes contra el repentino deseo de herir algo. No es realmente una pregunta.

— _Bouquet Garni_ —dice, en lugar de la respuesta que ambos saben, mientras se sienta a un lado de la salsa que ha hecho durante su conversación para comenzar a escoger hierbas—, es el término francés para atar juntas una mezcla de hierbas para sazonar —se ve totalmente compuesto, como si no hubiera acabado de revivir el trauma y Will piensa que _esto_ es lo que Hannibal es. Control. Perfecto control. Lo había demostrado en su indiferencia durante toda la noche ̶ ni siquiera cuando había visto un testigo de su crimen se había preocupado. Él es el tipo de hombre, piensa Will, ante el cual el mundo está obligado a inclinarse.

Will mira la salsa que Hannibal ha hecho. Siente un anhelo extraño de probar la cocina de Hannibal, de saber más que sólo el modo en el piensa. Quiere saber cómo cocina, cómo duerme, qué lee, cómo encuentra el tiempo para hacer todo eso y trabajar y cazar. Quiere saberlo todo pero nunca lo hará. Decide que puede por lo menos saber _esto_ , sumergiendo una cuchara descarriada en la mezcla y probando. Es una sensación increíble en sus papilas gustativas. Sabía que lo sería. Cierra los ojos para tener un momento en el que todo gira alrededor de esa sensación y sonríe.

Hannibal lo está observando cuando abre los ojos.

—¿Te gustaría probar? —le pregunta Will.

El hombre se sitúa justo delante de Will y, todavía observándolo, hunde dos dedos en la salsa, deteniéndose por un momento antes de extenderla sobre el cuello de Will. Hannibal inclina su cabeza hacia adelante y los pensamientos de Will empiezan a saltar por todo el lugar porque no está en serio a punto de... y síp, Hannibal da asco. Los ojos de Will se cierran involuntariamente ante la agradable presión que hace que sus nervios bailen en respuesta y su mano se levanta para agarrar firmemente la parte trasera del chaleco de Hannibal, atrayendo su cuerpo tan cerca como sea humanamente posible. Will inclina el cuello para darle al otro hombre un mejor acceso y está bastante seguro de que esto toma un poco más de lo absolutamente necesario... no es que se queje en absoluto. Su cerebro intenta asustarlo con la idea de que el otro hombre podría morderlo, pero el pensamiento resulta extrañamente atractivo y Will está bastante seguro de que hace un ruido para expresar ese hecho, aunque su mente tiene una especie de cortocircuito por lo que no puede estar seguro. Sí, definitivamente está de acuerdo en ser comido si va a acabar en la boca de este tipo.

Entonces, tan pronto como había comenzado, Hannibal se aleja y vuelve a cortar verduras pareciendo mucho menos alterado de lo que Will hubiera preferido. Mira hacia abajo el movimiento rítmico del cuchillo mientras sus pensamientos comienzan a ponerse al día con él. Piensa en la pequeña hermana de Hannibal y comienza a trazar lo que sucede a continuación en la historia.

—Creces y te hace más fuerte. Eres más inteligente, más apto, más capaz. Encuentras a cada uno de ellos y les hace saber el dolor. Nunca sentirán la misma que tú sentiste, pero es algo. Y luego se acaba. Pero no. Ya te has construido para ser exquisito en la caza. Te has convertido en un verdadero depredador y un depredador simplemente no abandona y vuelve a convertirse en presa —dice Will. Él empatiza. Él entiende.

—Las leyes y la moral fueron hechas por hombres. No nacimos para creer esas cosas, se nos enseñan —dice Hannibal—. Tal vez, estas leyes son las que te mantienen encadenado, Will Graham. Tu mente te suplica que la dejes cumplir tus deseos, tus necesidades, y sin embargo la rechaza por las reglas de los hombres. ¿Por qué quieres suicidarte?

—Porque veo demasiado —responde Will.

—¿Por qué quieres suicidarte? —repite, más contundente.

Will puede sentir su corazón acelerándose en su pecho y el tiempo entre cada respiración acortándose. Su visión comienza a difuminarse y está a punto de morir y todavía no puede decirlo.

—Porque no quiero vivir sabiendo tanto mal —miente.

De repente Hannibal está justo allí frente a él, agarrando su camisa y parte de Will está exultante, realmente exultante, porque piensa que está a punto de morir y será lo más cercano a matar de lo que jamás llegará y...

—Porque sueño cuando estoy dormido y sueño cuando estoy despierto y mis sueños son todos de asesinato y veo a gente en la calle, hablo con mis amigos y me imagino lo que sería atravesar con un cuchillo sus corazones o cortar sus gargantas para verlos sangrar en el suelo y sé que estos pensamientos deberían asquearme pero no lo hacen, se sienten correctos —toma un respiro hondo y oh Dios, se ahoga, se va a ahogar hasta la muerte en los brazos de un asesino, esta es su vida—. Porque un día no voy a ser capaz de contenerlo —termina con una sensación abrumadora de claridad y piensa que esto es lo que el momento en el puente debería haber sido. Se le ocurre que no tiene miedo de convertirse en un asesino ̶ ya es un asesino. Sólo tiene miedo de hacer su primer asesinato.

Cuando Hannibal le suelta, Will pierde la capacidad... o la fuerza de voluntad... para mantenerse en pie y se siente caer de rodillas como si fuera una experiencia extra corporal.

No está seguro de cuando sucedió, pero su respiración se ha estabilizado y de alguna manera sabe que ahora es el momento. Cierra sus ojos.

—Estoy listo —dice, su voz tranquila.

No hay duda de lo que quiere decir y Will escucha el deslizar del metal... Hannibal sacando un cuchillo de su estante.

—Levántate —dice Hannibal, y Will _entiende._

—Los otros —dice cuando se levanta—, la gente que has matado. Sólo son carne. Cerdos. Pero yo soy diferente —Will siente que Hannibal llega a estar tan cerca detrás de él, su calor corporal mezclándose—. Soy la única persona que te ha visto nunca —una mano agarra el pelo de Will y lo tira hacia atrás, la otra sostiene el cuchillo en su cuello—. Soy la única persona que alguna vez te va a entender y admirar lo que realmente eres.

Puede sentir el aliento de Hannibal en la nuca.

Puede sentir la tensión de los músculos del brazo que sostiene el cuchillo.

Puede sentir el momento en que Hannibal cambia de opinión.

—Podrías unirte a mí —la oferta es apenas un susurro. Will se estremece.

Piensa que esta decisión debería ser más difícil, pero no lo es y por una vez no le importa no ser como debería. Piensa en cuán fácilmente sus vidas podrían encajar juntas. Piensa en dar clase sin preocuparse de que si deja una diapositiva por demasiado tiempo, podría convertirse en algo más. Piensa en volver a casa aquí y ser parte de las cenas de Hannibal de una manera diferente a lo que originalmente pretendía. Piensa en beber vino en el estudio y dar un beso de despedida a Hannibal antes de trabajar cada día. Piensa en los viajes de caza en las que puede abrazar su verdadero yo.

Y luego deja de pensar, y _empieza._

—Está bien —dice Will. Y cuando Hannibal baja el cuchillo, Will se da la vuelta y lo besa.

 **Epílogo**

—Will, ¿dónde estás? —está diciendo Alana el segundo en el que responde a su móvil. Lo había estado ignorando durante sus últimos cinco intentos o algo así, pero la mujer no era más que persistente.

—Estoy fuera...

—De la ciudad, sí, leí la nota—interrumpe, impaciente—. _Hace dos meses_ —se siente mal por lo preocupada que suena.

—Ah, en realidad —dice—, puede que haya mentido sobre eso.

—Acabo de estar en tu casa alimentando a los perros, Will. No estabas allí.

—No, bueno —Will le da a Hannibal una sonrisa de adoración desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Iba a salir de la ciudad cuando yo, ah, conocí a alguien. Una especie de romance relámpago.

 _—Oh_ —suena cuidadosamente complacida.

—Sí —concuerda—. Escucha, Alana, estoy algo así como en medio de algo.

—¡Oh! —ahora suena como que se está sonrojando por llegar a las conclusiones equivocadas y él sonríe. Esa es una coartada, supone.

Él se despide y cuelga antes de volverse para mirar a su pareja (en el crimen, una voz cursi agrega en su cabeza). Hannibal le da una sonrisa paciente.

—¿Estás listo —pregunta.

Will asiente.

Hannibal gesticula hacía el cuerpo frente a él.

—Ahora esta, mi amor —dice—, es la forma más fácil de acceder al corazón sin causar daño.

Will sonríe ante la metáfora.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

¡No olvidéis dejarle un comentario a la autora!


End file.
